


The Doctor's Large Package

by EmilyweepsforPilfrey



Series: Twissy Oneshots [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, F/M, I'm just as shocked as you that I wrote that, a large package, surprise Clara's not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyweepsforPilfrey/pseuds/EmilyweepsforPilfrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy decides to surprise the Doctor and Clara with Christmas presents. One of them enjoys their gift more than the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Large Package

**Author's Note:**

> This would probably work best if it was set last Christmas (no pun intended) but I didn't have the idea then so it's happening this year. Either imagine it as last year or as an AU where Clara isn't dead (yet).

 

The Doctor and Clara stepped back into the TARDIS after a long day of saving planets. To their surprise, there were two beautifully wrapped packages sitting on the TARDIS floor.

The first one was nearly large enough to fit a Dalek inside – the Doctor was worried – and was adorned with a large red ribbon tied in a nice big bow. The other was wrapped similarly and looked comically small in comparison.

“Doctor, did you get me Christmas presents?” Clara asked with a smile as they walked over towards the boxes.

“No, don’t be daft,” the Doctor replied, shock plastered over his face. “I’ve been with you all day.”

He regarded the boxes with caution, trying to figure out how someone had managed to break into his TARDIS. It shouldn’t have been possible.

“Look, Doctor, this one’s got your name on it,” Clara said, gesturing towards the larger package. In her hands she held the smaller package that bore her name.

“Careful, Clara, I don’t think you should open it,” the Doctor cautioned as Clara shook the box and held it up to her ear.

But his warning was to be ignored. Clara had already undone the ribbon and was pulling the wrapping paper away from the box. Her eyebrows furrowed as she opened the box to find a ceramic dog bowl inside. It was a light cream colour and was decorated with a pattern of light baby blue paw prints around the side. Turning it around, she found her name inscribed on the other side.

Clara held the mysterious gift up for the Doctor to see. He was just as baffled by it as she was.

“I wonder what’s in yours, Doctor,” Clara said curiously. Perhaps at least one of them had gotten a good gift.  

The Doctor regarded the large package with caution. If they were to have matching presents, it would have to be a pretty big dog bowl to warrant a box that size. The Doctor hoped there wasn’t also a pretty big dog wandering around his TARDIS. He did not want to go through that again.

_Open the box, Doctor._

Hesitantly, the Doctor walked over to the large box and pulled the end of the ribbon until it glided to the ground. All of a sudden, the lid sprung off and out popped a blur of red satin and white fur.

“Surprise! I’m here!”

There stood Missy. Clad in a skimpy Santa style dress with matching hat, she perched her hand on her hip and tilted her head, a smile on her scarlet lips. She definitely looked the part.

“Oh pick your jaw up off the floor,” Missy ordered, smirking at the effect she had on him.  “Couldn’t give me a hand out of this box, could you, love?”

Missy reached out her hand which the Doctor automatically took, still in shock. He helped her climb out of the oversized box, trying and failing not to look as her dress slid up her thigh – or the small part of her thigh that it covered in the first place – as she stepped over the side of the box. A brief thought that he should get her a blanket or something to cover herself in front of Clara crossed his mind but was soon forgotten as she turned to him, her face much closer to his that he expected. He swallowed. Her face lit up.

Then her eyes darkened, her lips forming a pout as she trapped him with her gaze.

 “Thanks,” she whispered. The Doctor was transfixed as he studied every movement her mouth made. She was positively sinful.

Their eyes met, locking onto each other, and a silent agreement was made.  Missy drank in his state of arousal with an excited smile. They both knew what happened next.

Without another word, still with joined hands, Missy began to lead the Doctor off to a more private area of the TARDIS. He followed obediently. As they passed Clara, the young companion held up the dog bowl in question.

“Really?” Clara asked in disbelief.

“Woof,” Missy imitated before turning her head and smirking.

The Doctor, still in a state of shock, was compliant to her will.

Clara sighed and turned back towards the TARDIS doors. She would have at least a few hours to explore this planet. She might see if she could find a hotel to check into and pamper herself for the night. She wondered what Jane Austen was doing.

Missy could be heard as she and the Doctor walked off down the hallway, her voice light and whimsical.

“Did you remember to feed the dog, dear?”

“Yes,” came the Doctor’s reply, followed by a pause. “Wait, what dog?”

“Woof,” Clara repeated forlornly to herself.

 

**_See that couple over there. You're the puppy._ **


End file.
